


[Cover] Software Malfunction

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: A brilliantly written johnlock AU work that should be cherished and read.Support the author. Thank you very much. :)





	[Cover] Software Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Software Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649247) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



[](https://imgur.com/EJTQgMl)


End file.
